criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
No More Patria
No More Patria is the second case of the Police World Tour Edition and the second case in South America, taking place in Cuidad Bolívar, Venezuela. Case Background The team had arrived at Cuidad Bolivar, Venezuela and Chief Guzman told the player President Nicolas Maduro would arrive soon in the city and he was another target of rumors involving drug-traffiking to other countries. At the town, chaos was taking over since looters attacked a mini-market to steal flour packages of "Harina Pan," a product in shortage from the country. In Venezuela, products in shortage could only be acquired, very limited in special goverment mini-markets, much to the people's despair. This time, Chief Guzman introduced a new partner to the player: Carmen Martínez, to work in the new case. As soon as Carmen and the player got into the looted station, they found the dead body of Cilia Gracia, one of the mini-market workers. The team found that Cilia was constantly threatened by Candida Donna-Día, owner of the "Harina Pan" trademark, who hated the victim and the government for not giving Candida her part of the earnings. Cilia's best friend, Rona del Valle was a "bachaquera" (a bachaquera in Venezuela is a person that adquires the shortage limited products only to resell them to higher prices which is totally illegal) According to Rona, Cilia never accused her of "bachaqueo" due to being friends. The team also discovered Cilia was supporting a presidential candidate from the Opposition campaign: Wilfredo Perón, meaning Cilia secretly stopped supporting the actual socialism goverment. During the end of the chapter, Aleksey Smirnov came to the chief's office saying that President Nicolas Maduro was going to kill himself by falling from the Angel Falls on national TV. During Chapter 2, the team runned to Canaima Park but it was too late as the President already fell, when they found a tablet that showed a commercial of a new product: "Angel Falls Harina" a new flour trademark, and President Maduro though jumping from the falls for a commercial was a good idea to attract "today's kids". As Carmen thought, the president was an idiot. They also found that Cilia sent a message to her friend Rona to stop her illegal activities before telling the police about it. Candida Donna-Dío threated the victim due to her, and all the others socialism workers, getting her trademark down. The team also found the victim's uncle: Simon Bracamontes, a famous singer of traditional "Musica Llanera" better known as Tío Simon. At the end of the chapter, it was discovered that Wilfredo Perón, the opposition's president candidate, was after all a socialism supporter. During Chapter 3, Wilfredo told the team that his opposition campaign was only a method to show the opposers, the bad consecuences of being an opposition member and that being a socialism supporter was the best way. Carmen contained herself to not punch Wilfredo in the face due to the information he said. More clues proved that Cilia started to participate in protests and meanwhile her uncle tried to take her back with him. At the end, Carmen and the player found enough evidence to arrest the killer. Rona del Valle was found guilty of the homicide of her best friend. According to Rona, Cilia was tired of the terrible goverment destroying her city. When she found Rona was accepted to be a solicialism deputy, much to Cilia's anger, who knew how corrupt Rona would have been, but all her bad actions were not seen by the blind goverment of her country. The day Rona and Cilia met in the Mercal mini-market, Cilia confronted her about her illegal activities to the police. Rona, who felt backstabbed, grabbed a chisel from the tool stands and killed her. Carving "Vete Pa'l Coño" (a colloquialism meaning "F**k you"). Judge Adaku, after evaluating all the proof of the murder, sentenced Rona to 25 years in jail. During post-investigation, Aleksey Smirnov informed the player about Abelardo Ibañez, an ex-attorney who uploaded a video to the Dark Web with several proof of Venezuela's government was helping the drug-trafficking. After confronting the president about it, he said that those rumors were against the president of the National Assembly: Diosde Cabello. Diosde Cabello did not deny the rumours about him being a drug-trafficker but he mostly mocked the team telling them that they will never get enough proof. Chief Guzman knew the only way to get more proof was to find Abelardo Ibañez. Aleksey confirmed that Abelardo was of Colombian nationality from the city of Cali. Aleksey pinpointed his location near the town of "La Macarena". Chief Guzman ordered the team to land on Colombia with the hope of finding Abelardo. Stats Victim *'Cilia Gracia' (Dropped dead in the stands, "Vete pa'l coño" carved in her forehead) Weapon *'Chisel' Killer *'Rona del Valle' Killer's Profile *The killer eats arepas. *The killer swears colloquialism. *The killer listens to Musica llanera. *The killer has a national flag motif. *The killer has blood type A+. Suspects *'Candida Donna-Dío' (Trademark owner) Age: 50 Height: 5"9" Weight: 180 lbs Blood: A+ Profile: *The killer eats arepas. *The killer swears colloquialism. General Appearance: *is of African-American heritage, afro hair, bordeaux colored dress with a national flag motif. ---- *'Rona del Valle' (Victim's Best Friend/Bachaquera) Age: 25 Height: 5"8" Weight: 132 lbs Blood: A+ Profile: *The killer eats arepas. *The killer swears colloquialism. *The killer listens to Musica llanera. General Appearance: *Wears a red polo shirt, red cap, the national flag is embroidered on her shirt. ---- *'Wilfedo Perón' (Opposition Candidate) Age: 39 Height: 5"11" Weight: 162 lbs Blood: AB+ Profile: *The killer eats arepas. *The killer swears colloquialism. *The killer listens to Musica llanera. General Appearance: *Wears a national flag styled raincoat, glasses and has spiky hair. ---- *'Nicolas Maduro' (President of Venezuela) Age: 52 Height: 6"0" Weight: 190 lbs Blood: B+ Profile: *The killer eats arepas. *The killer listens to Musica llanera. General Appearance: *Has black hair and a moustache, a presidential sash with a national flag style. ---- *''' Tío Simon (Singer of Musica llanera) Age: 70 Height: 5"6" Weight: 190 lbs Blood: A+ '''Profile: *The killer eats arepas. *The killer swears colloquialism. *The killer listens to Musica llanera. General Appearance: *Wears a straw hat and a white buttoned shirt. Crime Scenes: *Mercal Mini-market - Stands - Mercal Mini-market Bonus *Socialism Campaign - Food table - Socialism Campaign Bonus *Canaima Park - Presidential Van - Canaima Park Bonus Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Mercal Mini-market. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Note, ID card) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The suspect swears colloquialism) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Angry Note) *Ask Candia about the angry note to Mercal Market. *Examine ID card. (Result: New Crime Scene) *Investigate Socialism Campaign. (Clues: Bag, Faded Poster, Bloody Cap) *Examine Bag. (Result: Photo) *Ask Rona about her relationship with Cilia. *Examine Faded Poster (Result: Opposition Campaign Poster) *Talk to Wilfredo about the victim's support. *Examine Bloody Cap. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats arepas) *Go to the next chapter. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Canaima Park. (Clues: Tablet, Faded Book, Radio; Available at the start of the chapter) *Examine Tablet. (Result: Angel Falls Commercial) *Talk to President Maduro about the commercial. *Examine Faded Book. (Result: Candida's book) *Talk to Candida about the rude drawings about the victim. *Examine Radio. *Analyze Radio (12:00:00; Attribute: the killer listens to Musica llanera) *Investigate Food Table. (Clues: Faded note, Torn photo) *Examine Photo. (Clues: Family photo) *Ask Tío Simon about his relationship with the victim. *Examine Faded note. *Ask Rona about the note from the victim. *Go to the next chapter! (1 star) Chapter 3 *Talk to Wilfredo about his campaign lie. (Available at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Presidential Van. (Clues: Tablet, Torn CD) *Examine Tablet. (Result: Presidential Message) *Talk to President Maduro about the unemployment message. *Examine Torn CD. *Analyze CD. (15:00:00) (Result: Tío Simon song) *Talk to Simon about the song for her niece. *Investigate Stands. (Clues: Flour Packages, Chisel; Available when all the tasks before were completed) *Examine Chisel. (Result: Bloody Fabric) *Analyze Fabric. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a national flag motif) *Examine Flour Packages. (Result: Bloody Badge) *Analyze Badge. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is A+) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Trafficants and Politicians 2. (1 star) Traffickers and Politicians 2 *Analyze Website (08:00:00; Available at the start of the chapter) *Talk to Wilfredo of his treaty to Abelardo Ibañez *Investigate Presidential Van. (Clues: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Portable TV) *Examine Portable TV. *Analyze Portable TV. (06:00:00) *Talk to President Maduro about the rumors of contraband. *Investigate Socialism Campaign. (Clues: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Diosde's Agenda) *Examine Faded Agenda. (Result: Talk to Diosde; New Clues: Abelardo's old tablet) *Examine Tablet. *Analyze Tablet. (03:00:00) *Go to the next case! (2 stars) Trivia *The word "patria" is Spanish for "mother country" and in Venezuela, it is an expression which refers to the socialism government. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:All Luismaverdyum Case Category:Police World Tour Cases Category:South America Region